Demonio de placer
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Advertencia esta es una historia con argumento pero que no esta exenta de contener en capítulos futuros situaciones lemon de SebasxCiel–Soma x Agni  yaoi y un poco de lemon entre Meylin y Charles resumen : Sebastian encuentra una pequeña sucubo que cuidar
1. Chapter 1

Demonio de placer

Advertencia esta es una historia con argumento pero que no esta exenta de contener en capítulos futuros situaciones lemon de Sebas x Ciel – Soma x Agni (yaoi)

y un poco de lemon entre Meylin y Charles 

El día era un bello poema azul celeste, de brisa suave y flores cursis que se esparcían por un campo hermoso. La casa imponente que se levantaba en medio de todo eso era el hogar de los Dáimon un hogar poco común donde Axel su esposa Aradia y su pequeña hija de ocho años vivían en medio de la admiración de todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo a su alrededor.

Pobladores gentiles y amables que se preguntaban constantemente porque una familia tan ejemplar vivía al lado del cementerio del pueblo.

La pequeña de los Dáimon salió al jardín aquella mañana temprana a recoger flores, aunque apenas se había alejado unos pocos metros de la puerta un hombre vestido de negro tomo a la pequeña en brazos, en el justo momento en que sus padres asomaban a la puerta y vieron la escena con rostros preocupados. El hombre desapareció en medio de una llama fulminante que dejo un hueco en el piso que olía a azufre.

En la mansión Phantomhive

-Buenos días joven amo- Saludo el guapo mayordomo mientras abría las cortinas – el día de hoy tiene muchos pendientes – agrego sacando del closet las ropas que su amo vestiría-

-¿Qué hay que hacer hoy?- Dijo Ciel bostezando y sentándose a la orilla de la cama como lo hacía de diario para que su mayordomo lo vistiera

-Bueno su día empieza con el desayuno, y por la mañana tendremos que ir a Londres a recoger los nuevos trajes que la señorita Lizy le encargo en esa nueva tienda que esta tan de moda

Ciel frunció el ceño un poco-¿Por qué no puedes ir tu solo?- pregunto molesto el niño de 13 años que extendía sus piernas para que Sebastián le subiera los calcetines y le pusiera los ligueros

-Naturalmente podría recogerlos yo, pero no puedo medírmelos por usted y es preferible que lo haga como es la primera vez que le hacen ropa en ese lugar es natural pensar que no le va a quedar exacto y por eso…..

-Sí, si ya lo entendí- Gruño el joven conde-

-Además podrá visitar las oficinas centrales de la juguetería y firmar unos papeles , luego volveremos al medio día y comerá usted en compañía del príncipe soma y al parecer el mayordoma de la reina el señor Charles Grey vendrá también a tomar el té y creo que para variar traerá solo una nota de felicitación.

¿De felicitación? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto su amo

- Porque usted cumplió 13 años hace solo un par de días- añadió con una sonrisa el mayordomo- creo que el príncipe Soma también dijo algo sobre traerle un regalo o algo así- después de que tenga usted una charla cortes con ellos les mostrare sus habitaciones para que descansen y usted podrá entonces practicar un poco el violín, matemáticas y su escritura, especialmente la redacción de documentos oficiales

-Bonita agenda la que tengo- dijo con tono sarcástico-

-¿Verdad que si? – respondió igualmente sarcástico pero con una tonalidad amable y una sonrisa excepcional el mayordomo que en ese instante estaba felizmente terminando de atar el parche de su amo- Listo puede usted mirarse al espejo

Sebastián se acerco al espejo frente a él con la intención de acercárselo a su amo pero…

-Si alguien esta escuchándome por favor se los pido ayúdenme a encontrarla yo….

Sebastián tenía los ojos endemoniadamente brillantes, en el espejo de cuerpo entero Aradia Dáimon hermosa y perfecta, hablaba con tono preocupado

-Sebastián, no ibas a acercar el espejo ¡Sebastián!- Ciel se acerco al mayordomo que para variar parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba allí, el joven conde seguía llamándole sin que le hicieran caso y finalmente tiro del saco solo entonces pudo ver lo que Sebastián veía en el espejo, ni más ni menos que el reflejo de una mujer bellísima de la edad de Sebastián que hablaba sin que Ciel escuchara una palabra, aun así se veía desesperada y angustiada cuando finalmente desapareció

-Perdóneme amo me distraje un momento

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Pregunto el ojiazul con un rostro asombrado que no era muy común en el

-¿El joven amo ha visto lo que yo en el espejo? –

-Vi una señora bonita y muy preocupada pero no escuchaba lo que decía aunque parecía despedrada

-Lo estaba joven amo-

-Puedes verla siempre que tocas un espejo-Pregunto el menor con curiosidad

-No ella es un Súcubo, un demonio de pación y placer , al parecer estaba extremadamente preocupada, un demonio a robado a su niña de ocho años está desesperada porque los hijos de demonios íncubos y súcubos no viven mucho sin la atención adecuada , son fuertes e inteligentes pero no sobrevivirá solo con comida humana – explico Sebastián como si se tratara de cualquier tema trivial y se dirigió a recoger el juego de té en la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesita

-¿Entonces los demonios forman familias, y se preocupan de sus hijos?- soltó Ciel algo desconcertado como si la idea jamás le hubiera cruzado por la mente

-Naturalmente que los demonios pueden formar familias, joven amo-argumento con actitud obvia muchos demonios tienen hijos y simplemente se desocupan de ello , estos son los mestizos , hijos de demonios y humanos y por lo general crecen por su cuenta , con muchas habilidades y se convierten según la educación que le dé su progenitor humano, en héroes o villanos excepcionales , otros los que son demonios puros , se convierten en demonios completos solo después de crecer varios años en forma humana .

Ciel lo miro de arriba abajo por un minuto como evaluando las posibilidades

-¿Pasa algo joven amo?

–¿ No será que tú tienes por allí varios hijos regados? , ¿No te acostaste con esa monja la ves pasada para interrogarla?, y seguro no ha sido la única…

Sebastián no se sonrojo al respecto pero un tenue tono de rosa paso por sus mejillas rápidamente –Soy un demonio mayordomo cuando hago algo es en beneficio de mi amo y solo para aclararlo no tengo hijos. Ni mestizos, ni demonios, personalmente yo no lo recomiendo, los niños demonio son endiabladamente problemáticos. Ni siquiera pueden devorar almas humanas siendo muy pequeños, los padres casan almas de pequeños animales para alimentarlos y los nutren también de sentimientos humanos fragmentados y una cierta ración de energía vital mientras que los mestizos sobreviven solo con comida humana llegan a tener muchas habilidades que aun siendo de admirarse en un humano común serian de un nivel vergonzoso para un demonio autentico.

-Parece que no estás interesado en tenerlos- dijo Ciel disfrutando finalmente de encontrar un tema que su mayordomo no pareciera disfrutar del todo

-No lo estoy soy joven para eso- argumento

-La mujer del espejo parecía de tu edad-

-Pero ella es un demonio de pación, los demonios de su raza, se interesan mucho en formar familias siendo jóvenes y forman clanes enteros que con los siglos se vuelven más poderosos, mi raza piensa un poco diferente y en el caso de Aradia –

-A sabes cómo se llama la dama del espejo- interrumpió Ciel-

-Ella es esposa de un demonio poderoso, de un clan demoniaco de más de 15 000 años de antigüedad su hija probablemente fue robada por algún demonio que tuviera cuentas pendientes con ellos.

-¿Porque apareció en el espejo entonces?

-Ella está pidiendo a los demonios que estén cercanos a ella en un radio de 500 millas que si ven a su niña la cuiden y le avisen para que ella la pueda recuperar-Contesto Sebastián

-No has dicho que la secuestraron, no sería más lógico esperar a que pidieran un rescate o….

Sebastián sonrió como si le diera risa la ingenuidad de su amo- Acaso la está comparando con una niña humana, si se la robaron es para matarla no para pedir nada a cambio, los demonios no necesitamos cosas materiales y si en algún momento queremos algo entonces simplemente lo construimos o nos apoderamos de el. No, lo más probable es que la niña este abandonada en el centro de algún pueblo o ciudad, seguro tendrá una apariencia muy bella pero aun si algún humano se apiada de ella se va a morir de hambre con la comida humana en unos pocos días.

-¿Si la intención es matarla porque no hacerlo de una vez, en lugar de dejarla para morir de hambre en medio de una ciudad?- pregunto Ciel

-Bueno se me ocurren dos buenos motivos , el primero sería hacer sufrir más a sus padres al saber que la buscan mientras ella sufre , la segunda seria que al matar a un niño demonio la cara de su acecino queda impresa en sus ojos y eso delataría al culpable. Si eso pasara con los humanos habría muchos menos crímenes de infantes -

-Supongo que tienes razón – Sebastián y Ciel se encaminaron al carruaje para ir a Londres en el camino Ciel siguió pensando preguntas, algunas cosas no le quedaban claras. Como era eso de que los padres demonios cazan almas de animales para alimentar a sus niños o incluso fragmentos de sentimientos humanos o energía vital ¿a qué demonios se refería Sebastián con eso?.

Después de mucho meditarlo llegaron a su destino a cumplir en Londres la agenda que Sebastián había estructurado para él, se probaron ropa, fueron a la fábrica de juguetes y pasaron por las oficinas .

Cuando finalmente parecía que iban a terminar una pequeña rubia de ojos grises como luna que brillaban intensamente miro a Sebastián caminar junto a Ciel , la niña corrió enseguida empujando a Ciel un poco y se aferro a las piernas del mayordomo como un naufrago a un bote salvavidas.

Ciel la observó algo molesto y Sebastián enfrento su mirada con la de la pequeña y apenas sus ojos se encontraron los de Sebastián brillaron con un rojo rubí demoniaco diciendo-¿Tú eres la niña que se robaron cierto?

Si… ese tipo me dejo aquí sola… yo necesito regresar a casa y no sé porque pero siento que tu puedes ayudarme en eso no?

Eso depende si mi amo está de acuerdo – dijo mirando a su bochan que no se veía complacido por el empujón.

La niña volteo enseguida y miro a Ciel con sus brillantes ojos, para sus ocho años era realmente una belleza de larguísimos cabellos dorados como los de la señora que estaba en el espejo, su rostro lleno de angustia asalto los recuerdos de Ciel

-¿Tu puedes encontrar a los padres de esa niña y decirles donde esta?- pregunto Ciel

-Naturalmente que puedo- dijo con una sonrisa - pero le advierto los niños como ella, requieren muuuuuuuuuuuucha atención

-¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que otro demo….-Sebastián le hizo señas de no decir la palabra delante de la niña y Ciel corrigió rápidamente- de que otro como tú la encuentre y la regrese

-Como del 2 % no más –

-Creo que eso lo decide, la niña se irá a casa hasta que tú contactes a sus padres y la recojan-

-El joven amo es muy generoso- dijo con una sonrisa –Pero…No cree que van a preguntar quién es, no pasa precisamente desapercibida ¿sabe?-

-Pues diremos que es tu sobrina claro, después de todo es lo mas cercano que te he conocido a un pariente-Dijo Ciel sonriendo

Continuara

Bueno aquí ay algunas referencias a los súcubos y los íncubos, las demás cosas que pondré sobre la niña y , sus costumbres y demonios son invención, digo para que no se lo tomen enserio , ahora está mi ortografía tome muy en cuenta todos los consejos que me dieron , pero mi ortografía es horrible si alguien se puede ofrecer como mi beta se lo agradecería muchísimo

Por último se publica aquí al mismo tiempo que en fanfic net por eso la historia anterior no tiene cambios no se cómo editar nada en fan fic net

Cariños Ara

Íncubo (del latín in, 'sobre' y cubare, 'yacer', 'acostarse') es un demonio masculino en la creencia popular europea de la Edad Media que se supone se posa encima de la víctima durmiente, especialmente mujeres, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, de acuerdo con una cantidad de tradiciones mitológicas y legendarias. Su contraparte femenina se llama súcubo. Un íncubo puede buscar tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer para convertirse en el padre de un niño, como en la leyenda de Merlín.[1] Algunas fuentes indican que puede ser identificado por su antinatural frío pene.[2] La tradición religiosa sostiene que tener sexo con un íncubo o súcubo puede resultar en deterioro de salud, o incluso hasta la muerte.[3] Las víctimas viven la experiencia como un sueño sin poder despertar de éste.

Si la mujer queda embarazada puede dar a luz niños deformes, de fácil control por parte del mal, o con habilidades especiales (como el mago Merlín, hijo de un íncubo y de una prostituta, según una de las tantas versiones de su nacimiento, otra versión de la leyenda dice que la madre era una monja seducida por el demonio, otra de las versiones sostiene que la madre era una célibe hija de un rey menor de Gales del Sur). El íncubo succiona la energía corporal de la persona en el momento de la copulación, de esta manera vive o se hace más fuerte. En casos extremos de acuerdo a quienes los estudian, puede llegar a darle un paro al corazón de la víctima e incluso matarla por la succión energética ocasionada, dejando a la víctima débil o enfermiza.

Hola siento molestar tan tarde pero me parece que estas en línea quería ver si me harias el favor de ver mi nuevo fic para darme tu opinión

Cariños Ara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ciel y Sebastián y la pequeña iban en el carruaje de vuelta a la mansión, la pequeña miraba emocionada hacia afuera de la ventana sintiéndose a salvo, Ciel miraba a Sebastián con una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara, tan sencilla y gentil como las que Sebastián solía ofrecer. El mayordomo en cuestión… bueno para variar el tenia una mirada perdida en su joven amo con una mueca de inconformidad nada disimulada

Flash back

-¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que otro demo….-Sebastián le hizo señas de no decir la palabra delante de la niña y Ciel corrigió rápidamente- de que otro como tú la encuentre y la regrese

-Como del 2 % no más –

-Creo que eso lo decide, la niña se irá a casa hasta que tú contactes a sus padres y la recojan-

-El joven amo es muy generoso- dijo con una sonrisa –Pero…No cree que van a preguntar quién es, no pasa precisamente desapercibida ¿sabe?-

-Pues diremos que es tu sobrina claro, después de todo es lo mas cercano que te he conocido a un pariente-Dijo Ciel sonriendo

Fin del Flash back

El mayordomo suspiro- al menos no dijo que la presentaría como hija bastarda mía eso hubiera hecho trisas mi reputación – pensó para sí el mayordomo- naturalmente no lo hizo solo porque un mayordomo de mala reputación no le conviene –El mayordomo miro a la niña de 8 años era hermosa, de ojos grises y cabellera rubia dorada como trigo que caía como una capa espesa sobre su espalda, además era un demonio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Bueno uno en crecimiento.

Sebastián sabia el significado cognoscitivo y físico que eso implicaba en la chiquilla al menos no se sentiría avergonzado. El mayordomo suspiro de nuevo.

-A cuantos suspiros – Dijo de pronto su joven amo-

-Solo estaba pensando en las muchas preguntas que harán cuando volvamos a la mansión

-Cierto primero que nada ¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogo el conde

-Circe- sonrió la pequeña

-A que apropiado- observo Sebastián

-¿Porque?- interrogo su bochan

-Circe era una bruja de la antigüedad que hechizaba a los marineros perdidos y cuando bajaban sus defensas se los comía- soltó la niña como si hubiera contado algo simpático de mencionar

(nota: la verdad los convertía en cerdos)

-Muy cierto es parte de la mitología griega antigua, es un bonito nombre- añadió Sebastián

-Muy amable de su parte señor…?-

-Dile tío Sebastián – interrumpió Ciel- durante el tiempo que pases en mi casa él será tu tío y a quien te pregunte le dirás que es así ¿Lo entendiste? ¿Verdad que estás de acuerdo Sebastián?

-Yes my lord-

-De acuerdo el es mi tío entonces –asintió felizmente sin darle mucha importancia

-¿No te importa mentir?- le pregunto Ciel

-¿Mentir? Supongo que mentir no está bien pero este es el juego de las apariencias que siempre juego en casa no es así?-

Ciel la miro un poco desconcertado pero Sebastián sonrió y añadió enseguida

-Cierto esto es el juego de las apariencias, tu aparentaras ser mi sobrina y dirás si preguntas que tu mama es mi prima, y que no me habías visto hasta hoy más que en fotos, pero que paseando con tu mama en Londres te encontraste conmigo-

-Si y agregare que fui yo quien insistió en venir contigo para conocer el lugar en el que trabajabas y pasar un tiempo contigo o podría decir que mi madre te pidió que me cuidaras un par de días-

-La segunda me parece mas creíble- dijo Sebastián esta vez con una sonrisa

-Entonces es un juego que conocen bien los dos ¿no?- dijo el chico de 13 años que de pronto se sintió un poco ignorado

El mayordomo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

La niña lo miro y sonrió-Tu también lo juegas seguido te gusta aparentar que tienes algo malo en el ojo pero la marca tras el parche me parece interesante y estoy segura de que si puedes ver - eso hizo que Ciel palideciera acaso ella podía ver la marca del contrato?

-El joven amo jamás menciona que él juega el juego también y tú no debes decirle a nadie que eres capaz de ver a través de ese parche o sobre la marca, ni nada.- dijo el mayordomo- son reglas del juego-

-De acuerdo yo respeto el juego de los demás en casa lo jugamos mucho- dijo con inocencia

-Bien, bien entonces quedamos en….- dijo dándole la palabra a Circe con una seña de la mano

-Eres mi tío Sebastián, primo de mama, no te veo desde chuequita pero hoy te encontraste con mama en Londres y te dijo que me cuidaras unos días. -Dijo rápidamente la preciosa chiquilla

-Eso es justamente, eres una esplendida jugadora- la felicito Sebastián

-Circe- dijo Ciel que la miraba ahora con un poco de recelo, jamás imagino que la niña era capaz de ver a través de su parche, ¿Qué otras cosas podría hacer? ¿Por qué Sebastián no lo dejo decir la palabra demonio frente a ella?- ¿cómo sabias que Sebastián podía ayudarte, que yo recuerde corriste directo a el ?

La niña lo miro un rato pensativa –yo lo vi y de pronto supe que él era diferente… como yo, como mama, como papa, yo se que en algo somos diferente pero siempre me dicen: cuando seas grande te explicare con calma ahora dedícate a estudiar.

-Cuando me quede sola en esa ciudad sentía que nadie podía ayudarme, los que me hablaban para intentarlo, me daba la impresión de que no podían hacer nada que valiera la pena por mí, me asuste porque nunca he estado lejos de mis padres, entonces vi al señor… digo a mi tío y supe enseguida que el tenia algo, el es como yo, no sé cómo explicarlo mejor.

-Significa que confiaste en tu instinto para decidir, eso es bueno pero no lo menciones de nuevo. –concluyo Sebastián

-Instinto Hm?- aparentemente aun siendo ella un demonio sus padres no se lo habían dicho lo que era . Incluso Sebastián parecía querer evitar que ella ollera esa palabra ¿Porque? Además parecía que Circe no era nada común podía identificar un demonio en medio de una ciudad llena de gente, y podía ver su sello en su ojo cubierto ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Finalmente llegaron a casa Sebastián ayudo a bajar a Ciel y después tomo a Circe de la cintura la cargo como a una muñeca y la puso en el suelo

Meylin que los esperaba en la puerta miro a la niña curiosamente –Bienvenido a casa amo y ¿quién es la niña? ¿Es invitada suya?

No es invitada de Sebastián es su sobrina la cuidara un par de días

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Que lindaaaaaaaaaaaaa es!- dijo sintiendo más confianza al saber que la niña no era una noble aristócrata sino sobrina de Sebastián - espera a que le diga a todos - dijo tomando a Circe de la mano y corriendo directo a la cocina donde estaban los demás.

Sebastián y Ciel quedaron en la entrada de la mansión un poco aturdidos hasta que Ciel con una sonrisa juguetona y diablilla miro a Sebastián diciendo.

-Parece que tu agenda finalmente es más entretenida que la mía Sebastián – Comento con tono burlón

Yes My Lord

Continuara

Cariños Ara


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3

espero no me apedreen por la espera , eso lo explico al fina disfrutenla que me costo mucho trabajo hacer esta parte porque retomar un fic que una deja por mucho tiempo es muy dificil  
Cari;os Ara

Finalmente llegaron a casa Sebastián ayudo a bajar a Ciel y después tomo a Circe de la cintura la cargo como a una muñeca y la puso en el suelo  
Meylin que los esperaba en la puerta miro a la niña curiosamente –Bienvenido a casa amo y ¿quién es la niña? ¿Es invitada suya?  
No es invitada de Sebastián es su sobrina la cuidara un par de días  
¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Que lindaaaaaaaaaaaaa es!- dijo sintiendo más confianza al saber que la niña no era una noble aristócrata sino sobrina de Sebastián - espera a que le diga a todos - dijo tomando a Circe de la mano y corriendo directo a la cocina donde estaban los demás.  
Sebastián y Ciel quedaron en la entrada de la mansión un poco aturdidos hasta que Ciel con una sonrisa juguetona y dialilla miro a Sebastián diciendo.  
-Parece que tu agenda finalmente es más entretenida que la mía Sebastián – Comento con tono burlón  
Yes My Lord  
La Hermosa chiquilla ondeaba cual bandera mientras Meylin corría a la cocina con la pequeña aun abrazada fuertemente contra su pecho, lo mismo que si una niña llevara un enorme oso de peluche  
En la cocina Brad intentaba cocer más aprisa el pan con una especie de lanzallamas de propia invención, para evitar que este se quemara Agni aparto las hogazas para el pan de la masa y del camino de Brad y su lanzallamas. Agni quien ya había llegado a la casa escoltando al príncipe Soma intentaba en ausencia de Sebastián preparar aperitivos aunque ,Sebastián había previsto una gran cantidad de aperitivos, pero los aperitivos que había hecho para los invitados habían sufrido inciertos destinos , unos se los había comido Finny , porque los considero parte del desayuno , Brad había dado cuenta de otros , usándolos de tiro al blanco porque … había tantos que nadie los extrañaría , Tanaka había escondido algunos otros , Mientras que Meylin había tropezando llevando en manos una de las ultimas bandejas dejando apenas unos pocos para entretener a los invitados que empezaban a llegar  
La puerta se abrio de una patada que llamo la atención de todos  
Miren, chicos, chicos, mireeeeeeeeeen . -dijo poniendo a la pequeña de pie sobre una silla de la cocina, luciendo como una bella muñeca de porcelana.  
Circe se quedo inmóvil evaluando la situación y observando sin parpadear.  
¡HAAA que preciosa muñeca de porcelana! ¿La compro el amo Ciel para la señorita Lizzy?-Pregunto ingenuamente Finny  
El detalle es impresionante – dijo Brad con cara de bobo-  
Ante esto último la niña se llevo una mano sobre sus labios y dejo escapar una risa dulce e infantil que hizo a Brad darse cuenta de su error mientras que Finny caía sentado en el piso de su asombro  
No es una muñequita, aun si es igual de bonita esta niña es sobrina de Sebastián – soltó Meylin de repente  
QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? - gritaron los otros dos, mientras que Agni se acercaba a la niña con más interés  
A así que eres sobrina de Sebastián, que grata sorpresa, no sabía que tuviera una – dijo Agni en tono amable –Ni tampoco nosotros – Gritaron esta vez los tres sirvientes de la casa.  
Hohoho , se escucho que reír a Tanaka mientras tomaba te caliente  
Agni continúo hablando tras una sonrisa amable –Eres adorable ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-dijo el mayordomo del turbante en su cabeza –  
Circe Inclino la cabeza, hizo una graciosa reverencia sencilla y levanto enseguida la vista.-Primeramente muchas gracias por su cumplido señor y buenas tardes a todos –dijo refiriendo una rápida mirada a los demás sirvientes –Mi nombre es Circe y estaré en la mansión algún tiempo hasta que mis padres vengan por mí.  
Lo cual será no más de dos o tres días –Se escucho decir a Sebastián tras el sonido de la puerta que se abría frente a él-Circe -dijo tomando a la niña y ubicándola sobre el piso – no debes pararte en las sillas- dijo mirándola severamente , Meylin grito enseguida que ella era quien la había puesto sobre la silla , el semblante estricto de Sebastián se suavizó un poco giro a ver a Circe y le dijo- no dejes que te suban a las sillas así , son para sentarse .  
Una sincera disculpa Tío Sebastián, no pasara de nuevo- dijo la niña sin inmutarse aceptando la responsabilidad en vez de Meylin lo que dejo a la pelirroja sirvienta sintiéndose algo culpable-  
Vamos no seas tan estricto, y ¿porque no sabíamos que tenias una sobrina?-Dijo Brad-  
¿Es hija de un hermano o hermana tuyo? -Dijo Finny  
¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?-dijo Meylin  
No es hija de ningún hermano o hermana porque no los tengo, es hija de mi prima Aradia que está de visita en Londres con su esposo y a quienes me encontré esta tarde mientras acompañaba al joven amo-Explico rápidamente el mayordomo-  
Mi madre le pidió a tío Sebastián que me cuidara un par de días, no tenía mucha intención pero el joven amo Ciel dijo que de hecho le parecía una buena idea que yo me quedara y le dio su permiso a Tío Sebastián de que me trajera unos días  
Tienes una gran suerte de tener una sobrina tan hermosa Sebastián –Agrego Agni -es además muy propia y educada para su edad ¿por cierto que edad tienes?  
Tengo nueve pero cumpliré 10 en 5 meces, 3 semanas y 2 días – dijo Circe con una mirada ilusionada  
Qué bien llevas la cuenta –Dijo Finny  
Mama siempre dice que cuando crezca me explicara muchas cosas por eso quiero crecer pronto  
Sebastián sonrió como siempre, de hecho se le escapo un pequeña risa apenas audible que sorprendió un poco a los demás - no deberías tener prisa por crecer – dijo sin detenerse mientras preparaba algo de té , en algún lujoso juego de tazas de porcelana- eres como…- hizo una pausa- como todos en la familia- aclaro pensando que lo correcto sería decir como todos los pequeños diablillos e incluso demonios mayores que conozco, pero no podía decirlo asi - demasiado curiosa ,de hecho no importa que tantas respuestas obtengas al crecer , no será jamás suficiente así que si fuera tu , disfrutaría mi edad .  
¿Todos en tu familia son curiosos? –dijo Brad –es eso un defecto- dijo pensativo  
No creo que el señor Sebastián deba avergonzarse en lo absoluto por sentir curiosidad – Dijo Agni defensivamente, pues sentía verdadero respeto por el  
De hecho es lo que nos vuelve autodidactas- dijo El mayordomo de Phantomhive , sin darle importancia alguna a aquella conversación .  
¿Auto qué? – pregunto Finny  
Autodidacta: Consiste en aprender mediante la búsqueda individual de la información y la realización también individual de prácticas o experimentos. A una persona que aprende por sí misma se le llama autodidacto (autodidacta es la forma femenina o de neutro plural).* -intervino Circe aclarando la duda de Finny , pero al oírla hablar todos aprecian ahora estar mas impresionados con su respuesta que con cualquier otra cosa.  
Te estás aprendiendo el diccionario ¿Cierto?-dijo Sebastián que había terminado de preparar bocadillos –  
Ya estoy llegando a la letra R pero aun me faltan muchas palabras por memorizar – dijo sacando un diccionario pequeño de bolsillo de un pequeño e infantil bolso que tenía consigo.

Bien en ese caso….- dijo Sebastián pero su frase quedo en el aire –  
¿Tus papas te hacen leer el diccionario?- interrumpió Brad –  
¿No es eso demasiado? Solo tienes nueve ¿no?-dijo Meylin  
Ellos no me obligan, yo lo hago por propia voluntad para aprender un poco mas ¿Qué no todo el mundo busca lo que no entiende en el diccionario?- Dijo Circe como si fuera la cosa más normal el memorizarlo—  
-Naturalmente Circe, resulta más eficiente leerlo completo y tener desde antes un amplio vocabulario, que buscar una palabra solo después de no haberla entendido-dijo Sebastián ahora un poco molesto, después de todo era una pequeña niña demonio, y no un bobo niño humano era de esperar que su inteligencia estuviera muy por encima de lo normal o al menos de lo que consideraban normal para un humano- ¿porque no me haces un favor Circe y escoges unas bonitas rosas para que Finny las corte y hacer un arreglo en la mesa del comedor más tarde?  
Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron adoraba las flores y sonrió felizmente – claro dijo con entusiasmo luego se volteo a los sirvientes y pregunto en tono amable-¿Disculpen pero quien es Finny?  
Aaaaaaa perdón no nos hemos presentado yo soy Meylin la sirvienta  
Brad el Chef.  
Yo soy Agni el mayordomo del príncipe Soma  
Y yo Finny el jardinero- dijo este y la pequeña rubia les devolvió una sonrisa  
Es de nuevo un placer – dijo la niña luego tomo a Finny de la mano y agrego- vamos a buscar flores bonitas en eso soy buena ¿quieres?  
Pues claro- dijo Finny tomando un canasto y unas tijeras para después salir con la niña al jardín –  
Luego Sebastián miro Brad y Meylin como su hubieran echo algo realmente mal- les agradecería que en el futuro evitaran hacer a mi sobrina preguntas como : ¿Tus papas te hacen leer el diccionario? porque para empezar ella es inteligente y hace las cosas sin que la obliguen , y en segundo lugar preguntas como -¿No es eso demasiado?- está completamente fuera de lugar , ella puede delimitar sus límites perfectamente así que agradeceré que no intenten desanimarla de nuevo, después de todo los de mi – Clase iba a decir pero prefirió decirlo de otro modo- "familia"- tendemos a ser perfeccionistas .  
Agni se quedo pensativo mirando al jardín, la niña escogía las rosas más bellas y le indicaba la mejor forma de cortarlas a Finny , Meylin y Brad se disculpaban exageradamente como cuando rompían un plato, y Tanaka tomaba te un rincón mientras reía con un ho ho ho.  
Sebastián llevo los bocadillos a la biblioteca junto con el té y aunque no tenía mala cara pero tampoco la sonrisa de siempre, y estaba un tanto pensativo.  
Ciel sonrió para sí, estaba incomodando a Sebastián y lo sabia pero fingiría inocencia ante cualquier cosa.  
Sebastián ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto con tono amable y un poco burlón mientras interrumpía felizmente su práctica de redacción de cartas, para tomar un bocadillo y te, servido por Sebastián -  
Para nada señor, solo pensaba que tal vez sería inapropiado poner a Circe en un catre en mi cuarto, tal vez debería dormir con Meylin – respondo Sebastián embusteramente guardándose algunos pensamientos para él para variar, después de todo, no tenia porque decirle al joven amo que las absurdas actitudes de la servidumbre hacia Circe le parecían molestas, de algún modo ser un demonio, mayordomo, curioso y perfeccionista era para el mas motivo de orgullo que de ninguna otra cosa y aquellos idiotas con sus preguntas necias lo habían puesto de malas. Después de todo circe no era su verdadera sobrina pero si compartía con ella muchas características propias de los demonios.  
Para nada dormirá en un catre , hay montones de habitaciones en la mansión dale aquella que estemas cerca de los cuartos de los sirvientes pero dale una habitación de invitados.- dijo el ojiazul  
El joven amo es excesivamente generoso, por cierto, el hecho de que ella esté aquí requiere de que haga algunos ajustes menores por lo que necesito su permiso para ausentarme una hora de la mansión –Dijo Sebastián con un tono parecido a quien anuncia que se iba a comprar víveres –  
¿En qué consisten esos ajustes? Si se puede saber – pregunto el conde  
Pues vera debó ir a cazar la cena para mi… "sobrina"  
Enserio, que interesante, ¿y si te acompaño? – Dijo Ciel – digo yo pensé que habías dicho que ella comía fragmentos de emociones y almas de animales.  
Y es justo lo que debo conseguir la hora de su comida ya paso, además debo avisar a sus padres que esta su hija en la mansión –Esta vez los ojos de Sebastián parecían haber recuperado su brillo diabólico y carmesí así como sonrisa maliciosa- Naturalmente no creo que sea algo bueno para su educación ir con migo a ese tipo de cacería… seria más saludable para usted quedarse a estudiar ¿no?  
Yo decidiré lo que es y no mas importante para mí, así que iré contigo a donde vayas durante la siguiente media hora – dijo Ciel en tono estricto  
De a poco Ciel y Sebastián se habían internado en lo profundo de de los terrenos de la Familia Phantomhive y habían encontrado algunas huellas, bueno de aquí en delante debe prometerme que no hará ningún solo ruido sin importar que vea –dijo Sebastián con seriedad –  
A claro lo prometo pero no se qué vas a casar si ni siquiera has traído un rifle o unas flechas, me pregunto qué clase de espectáculo será – dijo con una sonrisa diablilla que competía con la de su mayordomo –Ciel sintió entonces que aquel demonio se acercaba demasiado a su rostro invadiendo su espacio vital, con cuidado le saco el parche y el menor se llevo a la cara una de sus manos pero su mayordomo la detuvo  
Para ver lo que hare realmente debe mirar atreves de la marca que nos une-dijo con voz seductora el mayordomo y antes de que Ciel pudiera contestar el mayor lo tomo en sus brazos y lo cargo mientras brincaba de rama en rama con una expresión concentrada en el paisaje, ojos rojos brillantes y diabólica sonrisa satisfecha, Ciel sintió que se detuvo y entonces sin más lo dejo de pie entre la maleza mientras el subía a una rama, luego le hizo una seña para que no hiciera ningún ruido y señaló frente a ellos un ciervo muy joven de pocos meces de nacido que parecía estar perdido  
El joven conde miro el ciervo y luego miro a su mayordomo que estaba agazapado y listo para lanzarse a él, como un gigantesco felino, demasiado concentrado. Atreves de la marca del contrato se percato de algo, el aura oscura e infernal que rodeaba a Sebastián, en ese momento el dejaba ver algo de su verdadera naturaleza.  
El pequeño ciervo empezó a pastar un poco y apenas agacho la cabeza el ágil demonio cayó junto a él y lo golpeo en la cabeza con la palma de la mano enseguida el ciervo quiso correr pero cayo apenas dar un paso, Ciel estaba impresionado por lo que veía… era demasiado.  
En la mano de Sebastián apretada y aparentemente chillando una fantasmal alma con forma de cervatillo se retorcía y el cuerpo aun respirando, yacía en el piso como herido pero sin ninguna lesión, sin movimiento, solo respirando agitadamente.  
Era espeluznante sobre todo cuando Ciel empezó a ver como Sebastián empujaba el alma del ciervo entre sus manos sin guantes , el alma se vio forzada por su demoniaco cazador a girar y torcerse como un tornado pequeño que él iba comprimiendo sobrenaturalmente hasta que sin más quedo compactado en algo parecido a una pequeña esfera que brillaba y que no tenía más que un par de centímetros de diámetro Sebastián la guardo rápidamente en un frasco pequeño y luego hecho un vistazo sobre su cabeza cuando un graznido se dejo escuchar , el mayordomo brinco y golpeo el ave con su mano al bajar el ave cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida a un respirando, para horror de Ciel , mientras el alma de aquella ave era comprimida igual que la del ciervo en una pequeña esfera Ciel se preguntaba si eso era lo que a él le esperaba algún día .  
¿Qué les hiciste? – dijo el menor tratando de no escucharse tan preocupado como lo estaba  
¿Qué nos es obvio? les arranque el alma claro está, el alma de los animales no es vigilada por los Shinigamis solo las almas humanas así que son perfectas para alimentar a niños demonios, ellos nunca lo notan.  
Antes cuando los demonios usaban almas humanas para alimentar a sus hijos, se dice que algunos Shinigamis intentaron dar cuenta de ellos viendo que eran jóvenes y aun muy indefensos, ya sabe para acabar con el problema de raíz, pero con el tiempo los demonios empezaron a usar el alma de animales ya que nadie los vigila pero como no tienen una personalidad tan fuerte como la humana el sabor es bastante neutro… pero aceptable  
¿De qué demonios hablas? Además ¿no era suficiente con el alma del ciervo?  
Bueno no hay almas grandes o pequeñas solo almas puras o impuras las de los animales son bastante puras pero en esencia es igual la de un ave o un ciervo por eso se les agregan fragmentos de sentimientos para darles un sabor apropiado Circe es una niña alegre así que adivino que hay que robarnos un poco de alegría mmm… pero primero lo primero.  
Espera ¿que pasara con estos animales? Siguen vivos ¿no?- agrego Ciel  
A si esos animales, si siguen vivos , pero nos serán muy útiles aunque por ahora me conviene que sigan en ese estado, los dejaremos aquí y vendremos por ellos después – dijo haciendo un especie de círculo en la tierra con una vara mientras imprimía algo de su energía demoniaca en el circulo.  
Listo-dijo Sebastián como si acabara de guardar las sobras del día- me haré cargo de ellos más tarde.  
Ciel podía ver un circulo parecido a un aro de aura negra que bordeaba a los animales –¿Que se supone que es eso?- pregunto pensativo  
Pues una barrera joven amo, así no serán comidos por algún carroñero ahora creo que debemos buscar algunas personas alegres…- justo entonces se escuchaba a lo lejos por el camino un galopar lejano y algunas risueñas voces, ni más ni menos que los comerciantes que venían de dejar algunos víveres en la mansión – a si justo algo así.- Dijo Sebastián poniéndose los guantes .Vamos joven amo aun tenemos algo que hacer , y no se preocupe no me robare el alma de esos humanos solo necesito un ingrediente de su parte.  
Sebastián dejo a Ciel a una distancia segura donde pudiera seguir observando con su ojo derecho, Sebastián detuvo a los comerciantes que lo reconocieron enseguida como el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive  
El hablo con ellos un rato y rio con ellos de bromas absurdas alrededor de unos 10 min , la verdad no parecía nada extraño hasta que ciel noto de nuevo el aura de su mayordomo atreves de la marca de su ojo , due entonces que se despidió de los comerciantes dándole a cada uno la mano. Fue entonces que el conde lo noto , en la mano de su mayordomo titilaba una brillante y trasparente energía como un fuerte vapor levemente dorado que creció al despedirse del otro sujeto  
Ambos hombres se marchaban de pronto con una actitud callada y quizás demasiado melancólica su alegre carácter parecía haber desaparecido, El mayordomo saco las dos esferas anteriores y las apretó en su mano que brillaba con esa luz dorada, as esferas parecieron solidificarse como dos canicas de color purpura una vez que absorbieron toda la luz dorada de la mano del aquel endemoniado sujeto.  
Las dudas de Ciel crecían en su interior- Tu... ¿Tú les robaste su alegría a esos hombres?  
A pero joven amo tenían bastante y la recuperaran pronto solo he tomado un poco para endulzar el sabor de la comida de Circe-dijo mostrándole las dos esféricas golosinas purpuras. Pero Ciel estaba en silencio - ¿Pasa algo joven amo?  
Antes tu me impediste decir frente a ella la palabra demonio, esa ni;a devora almas y sentimientos a diario y ¿acaso no sabe lo que es? Dijo mirándolo con ambos ojos  
Sebastián sonrió, es solo una niña , sabe que es distinta , y no sabe muy bien porque , sabe que hay algunos que son como ella pero… no sabe cuál es la diferencia , jamás le han dicho que come almas, ella solo se come lo que le dan sus padres , igual que un polluelo que no sabe que le dan gusanos para el almuerzo.  
Ella será un demonio de placer un súcubo, sus padres la entrenan para conocer a fondo los sentimientos humanos y luego pueda manejarlos a su conveniencia, sin embargo los sentimientos que ellos tienen por su hija y ella por sus padres son tan fuertes y normales como las de cualquier familia, o tal vez más. Sus padres están esperando que ella llegue a los 15 o 16 años a que madure lo suficiente para ayudarla en su transición de una pequeña e indefensa niña demoniaca a un demonio súcubo con todas sus habilidades.  
Lo dices como si fueran un par de padres esperando hacer una fiesta el día que su hija anunciara que va hacer algo bueno con su vida como ir a la universidad o algo- dijo el ojiazul muy serio.  
Pero Sebastián se sonrió divertido- la verdad joven amo es una acertada comparación – ahora vemos hay que darle su comida a Circe, lo que se sirva de comida o cena en la mansión no será para ella nada más que complemento alimenticio.- Dijo tomando a Ciel en brazos y regresando corriendo tan deprisa como habían llegado en primer lugar.  
Continuara

Siento infinitamente la demora pero cuando salió el final de la segunda temporada me sentí desanimada y decepcionada de semejante final y me hizo perder el ánimo de escribir mucho tiempo no quería ni acordarme de la serie pero luego que se me paso el coraje regrese a leer los capítulos que se me habían pasado del manga y afortunadamente me hicieron recobrar el interés , porque estaba media bloqueada fue shokante la cara de decepción de Sebastián cuando dice que se quedara con Ciel para siempre y las actitudes tontas de Ciel ya soy demonio ya me voy y dejo todo lo que defendió y quise y mi fortuna y a lizy y ahora a mendigar almas con Sebastián de esclavo pero eso si el ultimo dia hago la farsa de que tomo te en una taza vacía que es eso? Fue absurdo sin sentido y decepcionante aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya lo dije pero (Ara respira profundamente) ya me recupere, lo voy a fingir que de la segunda temporada solo existen 3 cap. y que fueron ovas para mí y que el resto fueron tonterías de algún alucinógeno que se tomo el de la producción de la segunda temporada. Así espero no tardarme con el siguiente capi y de ante mano una disculpa porque esto a sido un bloqueo colosal acompañado de exceso de trabajo  
Un beso a todos y espero me dejen su opinión


End file.
